Del odio al amor
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Levi, junto con sus camaradas Isabel y Farlan ingresan a la legión de reconocimiento para matar a Erwin y Mike, pero a este dúo se le sumara Hanji ya que le hace un par de jugarretas a Levi. Aunque desde que la conoció quería matarla, una serie de sucesos haran que el odio que Levi sentía hacia Hanji poco a poco se convierta en amor.
1. Chapter 1

_- Hiiii~ Este fic esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Levi, asi que todas las cosas se veran segun su perspectiva! Ademas esta basado en el manga "Shingeki no kyojin Gaiden" osea, el manga spin-off de Levi, por lo que Isabel y Farlan solo aparecen en ese manga ^w^ Si no les gusta el Levihan, por favor no lo lean! Gracias por leer :) -_

* * *

** Del odio al amor**

De buena mañana en el cuartel. Siempre igual... debo aprender a poner bien las cortinas para que no me den de lleno en la cara. Ah... es tan molesto. ¿Qué hora es? por el tiempo no sabría que decir... Por la ventana se puede ver unos nubarrones grises como mis ojos, aunque las nubes son mucho más oscuras. Asi que esta mañana parece que habrá tormenta. Hacía tiempo que no llovía, pero la verdad es que es muy molesto. Siempre que llueve no puedo entrenar bien con mi equipo 3D y eso es un problema... Si los titanes atacasen ahora todo seria más difícil para todos, incluso para mi, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, Levi. Me siento realmente orgulloso por ese apodo, y no quiero que la naturaleza me desprestigie. Era hora de levantarme de la cama... Ni Farlan ni Isabel se saben despertar solos por su cuenta, cada mañana tengo que despertarlos para que no lleguen tarde a los entrenamientos.

Farlan, como no, aun seguía durmiendo en la cama que estaba encima de la mia. Por más que le decía nunca estaba despierto a la hora... Me subi a mi cama y le di un par de empujones fuertes a la suya desde abajo. Tch, siempre tengo que hacer esto... Nada... Segía durmiendo como un tronco. Aaaaah... hasta Isabel se despierta antes que tu! Me fui al cuarto de baño que había en el cuarto y volví con un vaso de agua fría, un buen método para despertarlo.

- *le tira el vaso de agua a la cara* Despierta holgazán, o nos echaran la bronca por llegar tarde...

- *sobresaltado, con los ojos como platos* Ah! Jefe, le he dicho mil veces que me despierte de otra forma! otra vez el pijama esta empapado... *se mira su atuendo*

- La culpa es tuya por no despertarte a tu hora... Vamos, aun tenemos que ir a buscar a Isabel, y ella no es muy distinta a ti... *le mira inexpresivo*

- Yo al menos soy más culto! No me compares con esa idiota... *se baja de la cama y se dispone a ponerse el uniforme* Ya llevamos bastante tiempo aquí jefe... ¿cuando vamos a volver a nuestro territorio?

- Pronto... es más, aun tengo un caso pendiente con ese tal Erwin... *su mirada se vuelve más imponente de lo normal*

-Ah... es cierto. Aun quieres matar a ese tipo ¿eh? Ese tal Erwin es muy fuerte, lo pudiste ver en la primera expedición fuera de los muros. No desesperes, pronto podrás vengarte.

Farlan no entendía nada...¿que no desespere? Ese cabrón de Erwin me maltrató y humilló en mi propio territorio... y no solo eso, si no que tubo el atrevimiento de ordenarle a ese tal "Mike" que me aplastara contra un asqueroso charco de lodo... Nunca en mi vida me han echo algo tan repugnante como eso, y esos dos no van a irse de rositas... Pienso matarlos a los dos, cuando me gane su confianza los mataré, lo juro. Al mirar por la ventana parecía que empezaría a llover de un momento a otro y yo aun seguía en pijama... No, si al final seré yo peor que Farlan, que por cierto ya estaba vestido. Entonces me dispuse a ponerme yo también el traje de la legión de reconocimiento. Cuando ya tenía todo en orden, cogí la chaqueta y me fijé en el símbolo de la espalda. Las alas de la libertad... Símbolo de que la humanidad algún día se librará de los titanes y seremos totalmente libres... Que estupidez. Me la puse de mala gana y me dispuse a buscar a Isabel, ya llegábamos tarde.

* * *

Al llegar a las habitaciones de las mujeres, Farlan tocó a la puerta del cuarto de Isabel. Por nuestra sorpresa salió su compañera, una muchacha con el pelo negro azabache hasta por la cintura, recogido con una coleta alta y unos grandes ojos verdes. Deduzco que es oriental.

- Woh! Vosotros sois los amigos de Isa-chan no? *ladeó la cabeza*

- Si, si! *hipnotizado* por casualidad no estará aquí...

- Pues no *sonríe* se acaba de ir al campo de entrenamiento con el sargento Mike, estaba entusiasma por montar a caballo de nuevo. *se ríe y cierra la puerta del cuarto, disponiéndose a irse con su escuadrón*

- *se queda perplejo por su sonrisa* Oh... entonces muchas gracias por la información... *se ríe tímido* Nos vemos! *se despide de ella*

Aaah, Farlan... Siempre te interesas por las mujeres ordinarias... Bueno, al menos ya sabemos donde esta Isabel. Para mi sorpresa esta con uno de los hombres que odio, Mike. Ju, con suerte puedo cometer un asesinato ordinario con los caballos haciendo que parezca un accidente. Cogí a Farlan, que estaba en la séptima luna, y nos dirigimos a el campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Isabel. Cuando llegamos vimos a Isabel y a Mike alimentando a los caballos, había tres aunque solo fueran dos personas... Parecía que nos estaban esperando para empezar una vez todos juntos.

- *se percata de la presencia de Levi* Woooo! Hermano mayooooor! *le saluda con la mano eufórica*

- Buenos días. *se acerca a ellos*

Mike me miraba inexpresivo... Tch! ¿quien se cree que es mirándome así? ojala el caballo le coma la mano...

- Buenos días novatos. *saluda a Levi y Farlan*

- Buenos días! *intenta saludar como es debido*

- *se ríe por lo bajo* aun no sabes como saludar...

- Al menos lo intento! *indignado*

- Y tu que, Levi? ese era tu nombre? *lo mira*

- No te interesa mi estado de animo.

- * le pega con un libro en la cabeza* No seas mal educado con tu superior, enano!

El fallo de la naturaleza que me acababa de golpear a traición era una chica alta, aproximadamente 1.60 con el cabello castaño recogido con una cola de caballo y unos ojos color chocolate adornados con unas gafas. Otra chica ordinaria y encima mal educada... No sabría decir de donde podía ser.

- Con razón Erwin nos manda a nosotros a estos cadetes... lo hace para que no nos aburramos, verdad Mike? * chocan sus manos*

- hum..hum... *afirma con la cabeza*

-Tch! Maldita bruja! que le has echo a mi hermano con ese ladrillo!? * mira cabreada a la chica*

- Uh? *alza el libro* te refieres a esto? es un libro, no un ladrillo... *carcajada* Y mi nombre es Hanji, Hanji Zoe! No soy una bruja! *pucheritos*

- Ni se te ocurra reirte de mis compañeros, cuatro ojos de mierda.

- Y dale, que me llamo Hanji! Y más importante enano, no te he dicho antes que es de mala educación hablarles así a tus superiores?

Le hubiera dicho de todo a esa estúpida mujer, de no ser porque fui interrumpido por un trueno que anunciaba el comienzo de la tormenta. Todos por un momento miramos al cielo, incluso alguno de los caballos. Parecía que iba a caer fuerte...

- Aaaaaah... *se rasca la cabeza* parece que va a caer una gorda jefe... * aun mirando al cielo*

- WOHOOOO! *grita* Lluvia! hacía mil que no llovía! *rodeada de estrellitas* La lluvia siempre me ha parecido tan interesante... *se acomoda las gafas*

- Hanji, deberíamos entrenar aun sabiendo que va a caer la de cristo?

- Claro Mike, Erwin nos dijo que entrenasemos a este trío de idiotas, no podemos desobedecer al jefazo! *imita la cara de Erwin*

- *se ríe por la similitud de sus caras* Tienes toda la razón! esa imitación fue muy buena *le choca la mano*

- JA, JA! Gracias! *orgullosa*

- Siento interrumpir al dúo dinámico, pero deberíais tomar una decisión ya, a no ser que queráis empaparos sin sentido. Si no decidís nada, me retiro... *se cruza de brazos y se dispone a irse*

- Espera un momento enano! no puedes irte de aquí sin haber entrenado. *le coge del hombro*

Uh... Aquella estúpida cuatro ojos no sabía donde se estaba metiendo. No me gusta que me toquen, y menos gente con la que no tengo confianza... A saber que de germenes tendrán las personas. Y más esta mujer, que si por ella fuera se metería en la boca de un titan con tal de investigar más sobre ellos. Ah... para más inri había empezado a llover.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme, cuatro ojos de mierda o te corto la mano. *mirada fulminante*

- *le acerca más a ella* vete acostumbrando enano, no me dan miedo esas miraditas tuyas de perro ladrador y poco mordedor... *le mira seria*

- Entonces vas a tener muchos problemas... *le coge del brazo y de un ligero movimiento tira a Hanji al suelo*

Hm... se lo advertí. Mike me miraba muy serio y decidido fue a ayudar a su compañera, que ahora estaba llena de barro. Puaj... sinceramente, ya tenía asco por esa mujer, pero ahora me deban arcadas de solo mirar en que estado quedó. Me di la vuelta junto con Isabel y Farlan que me seguían, dejando a tras a esos dos. Por mi parte fue un error. Sentí una gran masa viscosa en mi nuca, que poco a poco caía al suelo. Por Dios... que asco... Me gire para ver que, efectivamente fue aquella mujer la que me tiro la bola de barro. La mire con tal forma que si las miradas matasen, ya estaría muerta en el suelo con sus sesos, si es que tiene, esparcidos por todas partes. Aunque mi mirada parecía que no le afectaba lo más mínimo. Me miraba de una forma amenazadora y seria, con una especie de mueca algo parecido a una sonrisa. ¿se estaba burlando de mi? No me dio tiempo a contestarme, me tiró otra bola de barro esta vez en la cara... Yo la mato... Juro que la mato... Me fui directamente a ella con la furia de mil demonios y la cogí del brazo, seguro que le hacía daño. Nuestras miradas decididas se juntaron en una sola, como si nos estuviéramos retando mentalmente.

- No-vuelvas-a-hacerlo! *deletrea*

- Oh... Mil perdones, oooh señor del barro... *le coge del cuello de la camisa y lo pone contra el suelo, ahora cubierto de barro* no me asustas enano... si quieres competencia, la tendrás! *se ríe a carcajadas y se levanta*

Mierda... otra vez. No se como lo hacen los del equipo de reconocimiento, pero siempre acabo con la cara en el barro por su culpa, primero Mike y ahora esta mujer asquerosa... Me incorpore como pude y la mire. Se estaba alejando de mi y se disponía a montar a su caballo también le seguía Mike. Aaah... Isabel y Farlan me miran asustados... Al menos ellos saben de lo que soy capaz si me cabrean. Me puse en pie decidido a matar a esa idiota que ya se había montado en el caballo. Perfecto, muerte de una contusión en la cabeza por una coz del caballo y para Mike no se, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- Deja de poner esa cara de perro. *le enseña a Levi su pañuelo que tenía puesto en el cuello* id al establo y coged un caballo, nos vamos al campo de entrenamiento. *se limpia las gafas con el pañuelo*

Maldita mujer... ¿cuando me a quitado el pañuelo? y no solo eso... se esta limpiando el barro de sus gafas con él... Cada vez pienso más que esta buscando que la mate. Después de esas palabras se marcho galopando hacía el campo de entrenamiento. Por fin la perdí de vista... un poco más y hubiera arruinado todo lo que hemos echo para infiltrarnos en la legión de reconocimiento. Ah, que remedio...

- Vamos a buscar a los caballos al establo... *se va hacía los establos*

- P-Pero hermano... estas bien? no estas enfadado? *preocupada*

- Sera mejor que lo dejes Isabel... ahora mismo esta bastante cabreado *le susurra cogiéndola de los hombros*

Los matare, a los tres... A Erwin Smith, a Mike Zakarius y por último a esa cuatro ojos de mierda, Hanji Zoe... lo juro.

* * *

_I aqui termina el capitulo... neh, pienso que es corto pero mi inspiración no da para más hoy xDDDDD He tenido un mal día por asi decirlo... bueh, el proximo capitulo estara pronto! Ademas de un one-shot que tengo preparado! *w* Espero que disfruten del fic, gracias por toodooo~_


	2. Chapter 2

_- Hola a todoooos~ :333 espero que no les haya echo esperar mucho... ((que seguro que si xDD)) pero he estado algo ocupada así que no pude escribir antes y hoy espero subir más de un capitulo ya que tengo bastante tiempo libre y me siento inspirada x33333 Espero que disfruten del cap. que como saben, esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Levi ^3^ Gracias por sus reviews y por leer! :)-_

* * *

Si Farlan, si... Estoy cabreado y mucho. Aaaaaah! Maldita lluvia! Tu no ayudas para nada en mi estado de animo... Oh, casi llegamos al establo. Miré hacia atrás para ver si Farlan e Isabel aun me seguían y efectivamente estaban allí, aunque más lejos de lo habitual. No les culpo por ello...

- Jefe... de verdad quiere ir con ese par? Como se descontrole nuestro plan se irá al traste... *se rasca la cabeza y después se pone su capucha*

- Esa bruja se ha pasado! Tirarle barro a la cara a mi bello hermano! *hace un puchero mientras imita a Farlan poniéndose también su capucha*

El comentario de Isabel no me gusto para nada... No quería recordar aquella escena o entonces Farlan si tendría razones para preocuparse... Agarré las riendas de un grandioso semental negro con una ligera mancha blanca en su cabeza. He de admitir que tienen buenos caballos esta legión. Me subí a él sin mucho esfuerzo. Isabel y Farlan aun estaban decidiendo que caballo escoger... Vamos, que no es tan difícil!

- Vamos... no quiero quedarme aquí todo el día. *se pone su capucha mientras les regala una mirada amenazadora*

Tengo unos subordinados listos... En un segundo ya habían cogido los dos un caballo. Nos pusimos a cabalgar rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, no se veía gran cosa con la tormenta que estaba cayendo, pero pude divisar a Mike con los dos caballos. Demasiada suerte era el no ver a la cuatro ojos también con él.

- Vaya, vaya... ¡ya era hora! *de brazos cruzados*

- *se baja del caballo a la vez que Farlan* ¿¡Donde esta la bruja!? *mira por todos lados frenética*

- ¿Te refieres a Hanji? no tardara en volver, hacía tiempo que no jugaba con la lluvia... *mira las copas de los arboles melancólico*

- ¿Jugar? vaya superior... *se baja del caballo un poco torpe al escuchar un fuerte "yahooo" *

Mierda. Tuve que haberme callado la boca...

- Hum, aquí llega. *sonríe*

Efectivamente la cuatro ojos venía gritando y haciendo piruetas con su equipo 3D. Odio esa voz chillona... La verdad, no sabía que pudiera moverse con tanta agilidad, pues en la expedición fuera de las murallas no la vi en "acción" aunque básicamente no es que me importe... Ojala se resbale y se caiga de bruces contra el suelo, me ahorraría trabajo.

- Holaaa~ *se detiene sobre una rama encima de ellos* ¿qué estais esperando? Subid!

- ¿Perdone? ¿Pretende que entrenemos ahí arriba con la tormenta que esta callendo? ¿¡Nos quieres matar!?

- Jajajaja! Vamos, no es para tanto! *mira a Mike que ya había subido, colocándose al lado de ella* ¿O es que tenéis miedo? *se ríe a carcajadas*

- Subid. *dice con voz ronca*

- Pero hermano-

- He dicho, que subais. *les mira muy cabreado*

- *los dos tragan saliva a la vez y se suben a una rama que estaba un poco más alejada que la de sus superiores* Hermano mayor da miedo... *asustada*

- Y con razón... *se acerca a Isabel cogiéndola de los hombros para susurrarle al oído al ver que su jefe había subido* Esa mujer le pone de los nervios... *miran a Hanji de reojo. Isabel la mira con mala cara*

- ¡Bien, ya estamos todos! Hoy vamos a ver que tan rápidos podéis llegar a ser en un terreno elevado y con obstáculos como este grandioso bosque. *señala el bosque con sus brazos, como si fuera a abrazarlo* Y tenéis suerte, tenemos a la lluvia como dificultad extra! *dice burlona*

- Cada uno de vosotros elegirá a uno de nosotros dos para competir con él, así nos sera más fácil evaluarlos. Aunque nosotros tenemos mucho más nivel... *se ríe*

- Ha! Yo podría ganarte sin esfuerzo, rubito! *se cruza de brazos orgullosa*

- Entonces demuéstralo. *deja ver una sonrisa maliciosa*

- Ho, ho, ho! ¡Ya tenemos a la primera pareja! *emocionada se acomoda sus gafas y saca un pequeño cuaderno*

- *se acerca a Hanji y le habla por lo bajo* Hanji, ¿segura que estarás bien tu sola con estos dos? *mira de reojo a Levi y Farlan*

- Tranquilo Mike *le da una palmadita en la espalda* me dejas con un cabeza hueca y con un enano, no es para tanto... *mira divertida a Levi*

Tsk. Ni si quiera saben disimular cuando están hablando "secretamente" de alguien. Ah... Farlan vuelve a estar en la séptima luna. Esta un poco sonrojado, seguro que esta pensando en la compañera de Isabel... Parece ser que van a empezar.

- Vale, es sencillo *mira a Mike e Isabel, que estaban los dos en distintas ramas algo separadas* ¡Quien llegue antes gana! ¿El premio? ¡Humillar al perdedor! *se aplaude ella misma*

Isabel es bastante rápida, pero es un poco distraída... Si el premio es humillar al perdedor me encantaría que estuviese aquí ese tal Erwin, le cortaría los cables del equipo en pleno vuelo.

-Preparados, listos... ¡YAHOOOO! *salta entusiasmada*

Los dos salieron disparados tras la señal de la cuatro ojos, que justo después empezó a apuntar cosas en el cuaderno que sacó antes. Ahora que esta sola y distraída, podría matarla con la ayuda de Farlan... O sin él, sigue estando en la luna. Me acerqué a ella dispuesto a tirarla.

- *sonríe al escuchar los pasos de Levi y salta a una rama más alejada* ¡No pienses que soy tonta enano! *lo mira divirtiéndose de su cara* Prepárate, somos los siguientes.

- *sorprendido en sus adentros por los reflejos de la castaña* ¿Quien te ha dicho que vaya a competir contra ti? No necesito competencia...

- *saca el pañuelo del azabache* ¿No quieres recuperarlo? *se ríe mientras lo mueve, provocandole*

¿En serio? ¿me esta retando A MI? Esta mujer, definitivamente no sabe con quien se esta metiendo... ¿de verdad sabe que soy un matón de los bajos fondos? si es así no lo parece... Un momento... Puede ser que estar a solas con ella no sea tan malo...

- De acuerdo, acepto. *se dibuja una especie de sonrisa en su rostro*

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Preparate porque por allí vienen! *señala a Mike e Isabel*

Los dos parecían muy igualados, sus rostros estaban totalmente empapados por el agua. Al estar más cerca se podía apreciar que Mike iba ganando y efectivamente, así lo hizo.

- Yahooo~ ¡Ganaste! *chocan sus manos*

- No fue nada... *mira a Isabel que estaba jadeando cansada*

- Aaaaaaah... no pensé que alguien tan grandote fuera tan rápido!

- La verdad eres más rápida de lo que pensaba! *se acerca a Isabel y le quita la capucha para despeinarla un poco*

- ¡No me toques bruja! *la mira como un gato rabioso*

-Hmmmm... ¿te olvidaste que me llamo Hanji?

- Déjala cuatro ojos, nos toca. *se prepara en una de las ramas*

- Hanji... HANJI! ¡¿Tan dificil es mi nombre?! *se despeina ella sola decepcionada*

- ¿Vas a competir contra la bruja hermano? *sorprendida*

- Tengo asuntos pendientes... *mira a Isabel, que esta le responde con una sonrisa picara*

- Bien, prepararos entonces. *Mike coge el cuaderno de Hanji, que esta se pone en posición de salida aun lloriqueando*

Podía observar que el recorrido que íbamos a hacer era bastante largo. Seríamos visibles durante muy poco tiempo, después nos quedaríamos completamente solos... Prepárate cuatro ojos de mierda... El paseo sera algo movidito. Se la veía muy despreocupada, sonreía mirando al frente como si de una niña se tratase, hasta que me miró. Me sonríe de manera burlona y vuelve a enseñarme mi pañuelo, que después se lo guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Como voy a disfrutar quitandotelo...

- Vale... Preparados, listos... ¡YA!

- ¡Yahoooo! *sale disparada*

Los dos salimos al mismo tiempo. La lluvia si que era una dificultad añadida... No podía ver correctamente. Aunque a la cuatro ojos no parecía importarle, seguía con la misma cara de idiota con la que salió. Mire hacía atrás para ver que ya no podíamos ser vistos... Perfecto. Estábamos algo separados pero no era problema, con dos ligeros saltos me puse casi delante de ella. Prepárate Hanji, vas a caer... Agarre mi gancho a uno de los arboles para no caerme y me dispuse a hacer que se cállese con ese cable, pero desgraciadamente ella lo esquivó. ¿como era posible si ni si quiera me había visto? Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, dejando ver su rostro en el que claramente se veía una sonrisa.

- ¡Parece ser que a ti también te gusta jugar, enano!

¿Como? No te pienso permitir que me humilles otra vez...Cuando vi que soltó su gancho del árbol para cambiarse a otro, me tire encima de ella para hacer que se callera. ¡Esa maldita cuatro ojos no quería caerse! y encima se agarro de mis caderas, otra vez me toca... que asco. Los dos quedamos colgando de mi gancho.

- ¿¡Pero que cojones te pasa enano!? ¿¡Quieres matarme o qué!? *asustada se aferra más fuerte*

- Pense que nunca te darías cuenta... *la agarra de la chaqueta acercándola más a él* Te dije que tendrías problemas, no es así? Pues este es uno de ellos... *con un movimiento rápido dejó caer a la castaña al vacío que esta gritaba muy asustada*

Por fin... Estaba tendida en el suelo sin moverse. Por lo que puedo ver de caída, estará inconsciente un buen rato... Con suerte estará muerta. Ahora solo falta decir que todo a sido un accidente.

- Te lo advertí, Hanji... *se queda mirando el cuerpo inerte de la castaña por unos momentos y se va, dejándola inconsciente en medio de aquella tormenta*

Uno menos... Faltan dos.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Como podreis observar, estoy bastante inspirada con esta historia xD La había dejado de lado completamente y ahora que he empezado a centrarme en ella voy más avanzada con la historia y con mis ideas ewe Espero que disfrutéis mucho con la historia.. habra muchas sorpresas xDDDD-_

* * *

Ya casi estaba llegando donde se encontraban todos. La verdad, estoy realmente satisfecho, esa cuatro ojos no me molestara más. Si no se ha muerto de la caída se morirá por hipotermia, no creo que nadie vaya a buscarla. Tras un corto trayecto pude ver a Farlan e Isabel sentados en una rama y a Mike escribiendo en el cuaderno, parece que ya me había visto de antes. Aterrice triunfante bajo la mirada preocupada de Mike.

- ¿Donde esta Hanji? *mirándole serio*

- ¿No a llegado aun? Yo la perdí de vista una vez adentrados en el bosque...

- *le mira desconfiado* No es normal en Hanji tardar tanto y mucho menos perderse, se sabe el camino de memoria... *mira hacía el horizonte*

Pues esta vez creo que se ha perdido para siempre Mike... Lo siento, te quedaste sin amiga.

- *lo mira preocupado* ¿De verdad no sabes donde esta? *le habla por lo bajo*

- Ya he dicho que no... *le hace una señal para que se callase, Isabel supo que algo le había echo a la bruja y se alegro*

- Vosotros podéis iros *cierra el cuaderno de golpe* Yo voy a buscar a Hanji... *baja del árbol para montarse en su caballo*

Sin intercambiar palabras me baje del árbol e Isabel y Farlan me siguieron, montándose en sus caballos. Cuando me monte en el mio pude ver que Mike se adentraba en el bosque en busca de la cuatro ojos. Suerte perrito, la vas a necesitar... Cabalgados hasta el cuartel y una vez estuvimos solos Isabel no paro de preguntar...

- ¿Qué le has echo hermano? *emocionada*

- Lo que tuve que hacer desde que me tiro al lodo... *amarra el caballo*

- ¡¿Al final la mataste?! ¡Estas loco! ¿Y si nos descubren, jefe? *lo agarra de los hombros preocupado*

- Farlan... *le aparta* nadie sabrá nada, ni si quiera yo sabía donde estaba cuando la tire...

- Pero... ¿te aseguraste de que estaba muerta?

- No. La caída no era muy alta pero mira a tu alrededor, aun sigue lloviendo y no creo que tenga ganas de parar...

- ¿Muerte por hipotermia? No es muy probable... *se rasca el mentón*

- ¡Le pones pegas a todo! Al fin hemos matado a uno! *sonríe triunfante*

- Tsk, maldita Isabel tu no hiciste nada! Todo lo hizo el jefe.

- Pero lo hizo! Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos! Viva Levi ! *salta emocionada*

- *se queda pensando* Esperemos que este muerta...

Después de esa pequeña "discusión" nos fuimos cada uno a nuestros dormitorios. Isabel estaba radiante, creo que ella esta más alegre de que la cuatro ojos este muerta que yo, y eso ya es decir... me siento liberado y bastante logrado. Una vez enfrente de la habitación de Isabel, Farlan se puso colorado al ver que su compañera estaba dentro, la que nos saludo con la mano. Aish, Farlan... ¿cuando aprenderas que las mujeres son todas iguales?

- Hasta mañana! *sonriendo ampliamente*

- Hasta luego! Buenas noches. *se despide la morena*

- A-adios! *se despide con la mano colorado*

- Vamos. *se va de la habitación en dirección a la suya*

- Espera jefe! *se resiste un poco*

- ¿Qué esperas, que te de un beso de buenas noches?

- *se puso como un tomate* N-NO! C-claro que no! Aaaah...es que a ti nunca te ha gustado una chica o que?

- No me intereso por mujeres ordinarias y para mi, todas lo son.

- Algún día te gustara alguien y seré yo quien me ria de ti! *se cruza de brazos*

- No creo que eso pase... *se para enfrente de su habitación* Farlan, saca la llave.

- *rebusca por sus bolsillos* Eestooo... *nervioso*

- *mirada fulminante* No me digas que la has perdido...

- Eeeeeh... jejejeje *se rasca la cabeza más nervioso que antes*

- Ve a pedir la de repuesto al sargento, yo te espero aquí.

- S-si! *más tranquilo al ver que su jefe se sienta*

No solo hay mujeres ordinarias si no que también hombres... que remedio.

* * *

La tormenta aun no había parado y en la oscuridad de la noche una silueta se paseaba por el bosque montada a caballo. Era Mike, seguía buscando a Hanji, la había buscado durante horas y aun no la encontraba. Estaba resignado, pensaba que a lo mejor ya habría vuelto al ver que todos se habían ido sin ella, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era así... Llego a una zona un poco más alejada de donde estuvieron ellos aquella mañana, ya estaba cansado.

- ¡Hanji! *grita* Ah... ¿donde te has metido?

Ya estaba por irse cuando un aroma familiar invadió sus fosas nasales, el de Hanji. Se bajo rápidamente del caballo y la busco andando, esta vez siguiendo su olor. Si algo caracterizaba a Mike, es que era el humano con el mejor olfato de la humanidad, mejor incluso que el de un perro. Pocos metros adelante pudo ver a Hanji tendida en un gran charco de lodo que se había formado por la tormenta. Corrió preocupado a socorrer a su amiga y una vez la tubo en sus brazos, lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso.

-Ah... menos mal Hanji, estas bien. *se quito su capa y la abrigo a ella, que estaba helada con un poco de sangre que salia de su cabeza* Tranquila...

La cogió en volandas y la subió al caballo, debía darse prisa o su amiga no tardaría en empeorar. Cabalgo tan rápido como el caballo se lo permitía, los dos estaban agotados, pero al final valió la pena. Llegaron rápidamente al cuartel y cogiéndola de nuevo en volandas entraron dentro en busca de ayuda para su amiga.

- ¡Elsa, Elsa! ¡Rápido necesito ayuda!

De repente apareció una mujer ya entrada en años algo regordeta y con el pelo castaño con algunas mechas blancas, símbolo de su edad y unos ojos marrones. La cara de la mujer cambió radicalmente al ver a Hanji en mal estado.

- ¡Mi niña! *corre hacía ellos* Oh... ¿que le ha pasado Mike? *le toma la temperatura a Hanji con la mano*

- La encontré en el bosque, cuando llegue estaba ya así... Hay que calentarla o...

- Tranquilo joven, Hanji no va a morir. Esta mujer es peor que los ácaros *sonríe de forma maternal para tranquilizarlo* Vamos, ayúdame a llevarla al baño.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, los dos llevaron a Hanji al baño que una vez allí, Mike se fue a buscar a Erwin para avisar de lo ocurrido, mientras la mujer bañaba a Hanji con agua caliente. La mujer mientras la bañaba pudo ver una herida en la cabeza, que más tarde curaría, y una gran cicatriz que cruzaba toda su espalda. Paso su mano asombrada por la espalda de la castaña.

- Dios mio... Si esto no la mató, no creo que un poco de frío lo haga... *sonrió un poco más tranquila* Que de cosas habras soportado pequeña... *le tira un barreño de agua caliente, terminando de bañarla*

* * *

Definitivamente, se a perdido... Llevo más de media hora esperándolo. ¿Donde cojones estas Farlan? Unos pasos me distrajeron de mis meditaciones, era Mike, parecía bastante preocupado y corría como un desquiciado, al verme pareció sorprenderse.

- Levi, necesito tu ayuda, de quien sea. *le tiende la mano para que se levante* Necesito que-

- *se levanta el solo* No creo que te pueda ayudar... *se disponía a irse*

- ¡Por favor! ¡He encontrado a Hanji medio congelada y ahora mismo necesita ayuda!

¿Como? espera, espera, espera... ¿QUE AUN SIGUE VIVA? Pero esta mujer es medio titan o que!? Mire a Mike, que me miraba con ojos suplicantes... Pagaría por matarlo con esa cara en su rostro, pero no quería que sospechase, así que tuve que ceder...

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Acabo de dejarla al cuidado de Elsa, la doctora, por favor quédate con ella hasta que despierte... *al ver la cara de desaprovación del azabache añadió* se que no nos llevamos bien... pero es la vida de una persona lo que esta en juego.

- *suspira* ¿Donde esta la enfermería?

- Este pasillo a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y otra vez derecha.

- Vale... *resignado se va en busca de la enfermería*

- Gracias...

- *se para a mitad de camino* No me las des... *sigue caminando*

No Mike, no me las des... Si puedo, soy capaz de inyectarle veneno con tal de matarla, o si eso no funciona cortandole la cabeza... Ahora mismo tengo mis dudas de si de verdad es un titan. Tras seguir sus indicaciones, me encontré enfrente de la enfermería. Toque un par de veces, hasta que una voz femenina me invitó a pasar. Al entrar vi a una mujer regordeta recostando a Hanji, supongo que era Elsa. Entre decidido y cerre la puerta detrás mia, acto seguido la mujer me miro, parecía sorprendida.

- Vaya, no sabía que uno de los nuevos reclutas conociera a Hanji... *le mira de arriba a abajo*

- Muy a mi pesar señora... *se acerca cruzado de brazos*

- Hu, hu... *se ríe* Ha tenido suerte.

Me acerqué a la cama para ver si de verdad era Hanji, seguía sin creerme que hubiera sobrevivido a la caída y al frío. Desgraciadamente si, era ella. Estaba totalmente tapada con varias mantas. Tenía el pelo suelto y estaba sin gafas, también tenía vendada la cabeza. Supongo que fue el impacto...

- ¿Desde cuando la conoces muchacho? *pregunto de forma maternal*

- Hoy. *sin quitar la vista de Hanji*

- ¿¡Hoy!? En serio? *se quedo mirando al azabache* le tienes que tener mucho cariño para venir aquí...

- *mira a la señora de forma totalmente pasiva* ¿Por qué debería tenerle cariño?

- Esta pequeña no tiene muchos amigos... todos piensan que esta loca, por lo que suelen ignorarla. *acaricia la cabeza de Hanji* Mike a sido muy bueno trayendola aquí, si no la hubiera encontrado ahora mismo estaría muerta...

Recalco... DEBERÍA estar muerta. Es normal que esta mujer no tenga amigos, con tal carácter no se ni como Mike se le puede acercar... Bueno, el no es muy distinto...

- Sabes? No creo que haya sido la primera vez que esta niña haya estado a punto de morir...

Seguro... Muchas personas deben de estar detrás de ella por ladrona, que por cierto... ¿y mi pañuelo?

- ¿A que se refiere? *intenta disimular mientras busca su pañuelo con la mirada* hum...

- Cuando la estaba bañando, vi una gran cicatriz en su espalda... Eso no se lo puede haber echo un humano...

- ¿Un titan?

- Seguramente. Lo que no entiendo es como pudo sobrevivir...

- Suerte quizá.

- Puede ser... esta niña tiene mucha suerte. *sonríe*

Y tanto... Nadie se había librado antes de mi ira, mucho menos lo iba a hacer ahora, pero es extraño... Ahora que la mujer me ha hablado de ello, ¿como es posible que sobreviviera al ataque de un titan? tampoco he visto la cicatriz ni quiero verla, pero no creo que sea pequeña...

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Hay más pacientes que me necesitan, aun están heridos desde que se acabó la última expedición... *tapa mejor a Hanji y se dispone a irse* Cuidala mientras estoy fuera.

Me dedico una sonrisa y se fue. Ahora puedo buscar mejor mi pañuelo antes de llevar a cabo mi segundo intento de venganza, esta vez esta totalmente desprotegida. Si! ahí esta! Ven con papa... lo encontré encima del uniforme de la cuatro ojos. No perdí tiempo en ponermelo, si hubiera seguido sucio hubiera tenido que lavarlo a conciencia... no se que es peor, si el barro o el simple echo de que lo haya tocado esta mujer. Seguía durmiendo en la misma posición en la que la encontré, inocente. Es normal, no creo que sepa que estoy aquí. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, hora de la venganza. Busque por todas partes algo con lo que poder llevarla a cabo, pero nada. A lo mejor si la tiro por la ventana... no, tendría que tocarla y no es plan. La mire furioso, debería haber traído algo con lo que matarla... Se libra, otra vez. En ese momento se movió, me sorprendió bastante, aunque no estaba muerta lo parecía y de repente va y se mueve... Por tu bien Levi, no le digas a nadie que te asustaste de un vegetal. La mire más de cerca para ver si se había despertado pero no, seguía dormida. La verdad, apoyo el dicho de "calladito estas más guapo" pues cuando no soltaba nada por esa bocaza suya se veía realmente hermosa. Hum, a lo mejor va a ser verdad que esta cuatro ojos tiene mucha suerte. Al ver que al menos daba señales de vida, me fui a mi habitación. Cuando llegué Farlan ya estaba dentro.

- Ey jefe! ¿donde estaba?

- Admirando a un fantasma. *se dirige a su cama*

- ¿Un fantasma? *sorprendido se deja caer en la barandilla de su cama*

- Si, un fantasma... Por cierto, Hanji esta viva, acaba de llegar.

- *casi se cae del sobresalto* ¿¡QUÉ!?

- Tranquilo Farlan *se quita su camisa y se acuesta en la cama* no es el fin del mundo.

- Ostias que no! Levi, sabe que la intentaste matar! Nos van a descubrir... *con cara de pánico*

- Que nooo... tengo un plan, así que duermete, haz algo que se te da bien por una vez en tu vida. *cierra los ojos para dormirse*

- Ah, Levi tus planes no son buenos... *obedece y se recuesta para dormir* no son buenos...

- Este si Farlan, este si. *sonríe maliciosamente*

* * *

_- Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaan... ¿cual sera el plan marvado de Levi? LOOOL pienso que cada vez alargo más los capítulos, espero que no se hagan muy pesados... Gracias por leer y apoyar este proyecto :)-_


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era de día. Elsa estaba de nuevo en la habitación donde reposaba Hanji, todavía no se había despertado desde su llegada al cuartel y no parecía que fuera a despertar pronto. La mujer llevaba consigo un barreño de agua junto con unas gasas, seguramente para cambiar el vendaje de Hanji. Al acercarse a la castaña se sobresaltó al ver que se movía. Al fin, Hanji abrió los ojos, estaba desconcertada.

- Don... ¿Donde estoy? *se intenta incorporar* Auch! mi cabeza... *se sujeta la cabeza*

- Estas en la enfermería pequeña. *enjuaga una toalla en el agua*

- Elsa... ¿Como he llegado aquí? no me acuerdo...

- Mike te trajo aquí, dijo que te encontró inconsciente en el bosque. *le quita el vendaje de la cabeza a Hanji*

- *se queja un poco por la acción de la señora* ¿Inconsciente? pero si... *se sobresalta al acordarse de lo sucedido* Oh, ese enano... *su mirada se llena de furia*

- ¿Enano? *empieza a limpiar la herida* ¿el golpe en la cabeza te hizo ver duendes? *se rie levemente*

- No... ¡por culpa de ese enano estoy aquí! *se mueve bruscamente, provocándose un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo* ¡AUCH! ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡No te muevas! ¿no ves que no estas en condiciones? eres peor que los niños... *coge las vendas nuevas y se las empieza a poner* ¿Entonces si no fueron duendes, qué fue?

- *se queja haciendo un puchero* Uno de los nuevos reclutas... ¡el más enano de todos!

- Hum? *la mira curiosa* ¿Con el pelo azabache y mirada penetrante?

- Si, si ese! *con los ojos como platos* ¿lo conoces?

- Si. Lo conocí ayer cuando vino a verte. *termina de ponerle el vendaje a Hanji* ¡Listo!

- Espera, espera... ¿me vino a ver? ¿ÉL? *se empezó a mirar el cuerpo por si Levi le había echo algo malo*

- Jajaja! ¿qué haces? te vas a volver a hacer daaaño... *le advierte*

- Ese enano esta loco...seguro que me a inyectado insecticida y moriré en menos de una hora! *su cara reflejaba pánico*

- Jajajaja... ahora no hay duda de que el golpe si te afectó.

- ¡Lo digo en serio!

- Hanji, el muchacho no parece mala persona, es más parecía preocupado por verte tal y como estabas...

- O más bien decepcionado por no verme muerta... *miraba a Elsa muy convencida, tanto que hacía verse muy graciosa*

- ¡Estas exagerando Hanji! Si te hubiera querido matar lo hubiera echo cuando lo deje a solas contigo.

- Ah... que nos dejaste a solas... *vuelve a examinarse el cuerpo esta vez con más énfasis*

- Jujuju... vuelves a exagerar... *recoge todos los vendajes viejos y se levanta dispuesta a irse* Bueno, yo me voy a avisar a todos que ya despertaste.

- No avises al enano, o le dará tiempo a buscar las espadas para venir a matarme...

- Ju.. tranquila *le sonríe maternalmente y cierra la puerta detrás suya* Tendre que avisarle a escondidas... *sonríe maliciosamente*

* * *

Empiezo a distinguir algo de claridad... ¿sera ya de día? al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que si. Esta vez puse bien las cortinas. Me puse de pie y mire a Farlan, para estar preocupado por si Hanji nos delataría o no, se le ve muy feliz durmiendo. Por cierto, hablando de la cuatro ojos... ¿habra despertado ya? la duda me corrompe... Bueno, ante la duda... Me puse de nuevo mi camisa y la chaqueta de la legión, aunque no me guste llevarla hay que aparentar... Le are una pequeña visita a la bella durmiente. En poco tiempo llegué a la enfermería. Me pregunto si estará Elsa con ella, si es así me estropeara la sorpresa. Toque a la puerta. Me alegre al saber que fue Hanji la que contestó, Elsa no estaba... Entre y la cara que le vi a esa cuatro ojos fue un poema, estaba realmente sorprendida de verme.

- *hace una cruz con sus dedos* ¡Alejate de mi enano maligno! *se acurruca sentada en la cama*

- Vamos, no me trates así. *sonríe maliciosamente cerrando la puerta*

- *un pequeño escalofrío visita el cuerpo de Hanji* Brrrr... cuando sonríes eres aun más maligno...

- No sabes cuanto... *se va acercando a la cama* ¿te acuerdas de lo que paso en el bosque verdad?

- Como te sigas acercando te rebano el miembro a tiras... *lo mira de forma amenazadora*

- Eso es que si... *suelta una pequeña carcajada*

- ¡He dicho que no te acerques! *le tira el cojín a la cara, que le impacta de lleno*

- ¿Aun tienes valor para tratarme de este modo? * le mira con unos ojos llenos de furia, cogiendo el cojin*

- Te dije que no te tengo miedo... *lo mira de forma precavida*

- *se abalanza sobre ella y la sujeta del mentón, mirándola a los ojos fijamente* Deberías tener miedo al hombre que casi te mata...

- Pero tu intento falló...

- Créeme querida, lo volvería a intentar.

- *traga saliva* No eres capaz...

- *una sonrisa casi invisible se dibujó en sus labios* He de admitir que tienes agallas... *la coge del cuello con su brazo, atrayendola a él estando ella de espaldas* Te propongo algo, cuatro ojos...

- S-sueltame... *intenta liberarse inútilmente*

- Yo no te mato, si me prometes que no diras nada de nuestro "pequeño" accidente. Si no... *se acerca al oído de la castaña* Te matare de una forma tan horrible que ni la muerte que te brindan los titanes le hace sombra... ¿entendido? *le susurra, soltándola*

- Ah... Esto no va a quedar así... *se acaricia el cuello un poco adolorida*

- No cuatro ojos, si se va a quedar así. *se va de la habitación, dejando a Hanji sola*

- *se limpia la oreja donde Levi se acercó antes* Maldito enano maligno... voy a hacer que te sientas como en casa... *suelta una gran carcajada*

Ahora si que tengo la batalla ganada, Hanji Zoe. Me pregunto cuanto aguantaras sin meterte conmigo por miedo a la muerte. Ya que todo va bien, debería ir avisando a Farlan e Isabel de que su querida amiga no hará nada... aunque supongo que aun estarán durmiendo. Ya que estaba cerca, me acerqué a los dormitorios de las mujeres par avisar antes a Isabel, dejare que Farlan duerma un poco más, ayer se veía bastante sofocado. Al llegar me sorprendió ver que Isabel estaba saliendo de la habitación, parecía muy contenta.

- *se percata de la presencia de Levi* Oh! Hermano! *corre hacía él*

- Buenos días Isabel... ¿tu compañera te ha despertado temprano? *mirada indiferente*

- Nah, Ai nunca me despierta porque sabe que tengo mal despertar... *recuerda una vez en que Ai la despertó y tubo que salir corriendo del cuarto por miedo de que la matara* Sii... sabe que tengo mal despertar...

- Ahora eso no importa, Hanji esta aquí.

- *saliendo de su mundo* ¿QUÉ? P-pero, cómo?! Si tu-

- No Isabel, no la mate... *se da la vuelta en dirección a los dormitorios de los hombres* pero tranquila, no hará nada de lo que después se arrepienta...

- ¡Esa bruja seguro que se chiva! ¡Vamos a matarla ahora que estamos a tiempo!

- He dicho que no. *la mira, estaba haciendo pucheros* Vamos a despertar a Farlan, seguro que estará profundamente dormido...

- *se le ilumina la cara y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro* Agua! Agua matinal! *corre hacía la habitación de Farlan, seguida por Levi que apenas caminaba*

A Isabel siempre es fácil alegrarle, se parece bastante a la cuatro ojos, siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro... Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, acabo de ver a esa loca sin su destacada sonrisa y he de decir que le favorece bastante... ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Ah... Levi, Levi, tienes que dejar de pensar en mujeres ordinarias...

* * *

Mientras, en la habitación de Hanji, esta estaba mirando por la ventana un poco adolorida por sus moratones, aunque no le impedían que una sonrisa se dejase caer en su rostro al ver el bonito día que hacía. De repente, Mike entro en la habitación junto con Nanaba. Aunque él nunca lo admitiese, Hanji sabía que sentía "algo" hacía ella, se le notaba... Feliz de verles Hanji les saludo con la mano.

- Ey! ¡Hola! ¿estas mejor? *se pone de rodillas al borde de la cama*

- ¡Si Nanaba, gracias por preocuparte! *sonríe ampliamente sosteniendo las manos de la rubia*

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? *se sienta en la cama*

- Que siiiii... Por cierto, gracias Mike, Elsa me dijo que fuiste tu quien me trajo

- Si, pero aun no entiendo como pudiste acabar inconsciente...

- Jajaja! Ya se que me tienes como un modelo a seguir Mike, pero todos cometemos errores *se rasca la cabeza algo nerviosa*

- *olfatea* Huelo a mentira...

- *sobresaltada por su intuición* Eh? N-no pasa nada...

- Mike no la trates mal, aun esta en un estado lamentable como para que la traten de mentirosa...

- No me defiendas Nanaba si que estoy mintiendo... *resignada lo dice en tono burlón*

- *se sorprende por la respuesta de la castaña* Vaya... no esperaba esa respuesta...

- Lo sabía. *se cruza de brazos* ¿Qué pasó?

- Fue el enano quien me tiro del árbol...

- ¡Con que fue él! Ya sabía yo que no era de fiar... *se levanta de la cama dispuesto a castigar a Levi*

- ¡ESPERA! *se mueve imprudentemente provocándose algo de dolor* Auch! *se frota la espalda*

- No te muevas... *intenta recostarla*

- Mike, ni se te ocurra decir nada... El gremblin ya me ha amenazado de muerte si se entera alguien más...

- ¿Pero entonces que vamos a hacer? No podemos dejarlo que se vaya de rositas...

- No... *sonrisa maligna* de rositas no...

- Me gusta la cara que tienes, Hanji. *se rie maliciosamente*

- Y con razón Mike, tengo un muuuy buen plan... *se frota las manos* si quiere jugar, vamos a jugar con él un rato...

- Cuenta, cuenta *hace corrillo con ella*

- Creo que es un echo que me haya hecho daño en el cuerpo y no me pueda "valer" por mi misma... ¿y si le cargamos "el muerto"?

- ¿Quieres que te cuide?

- Obvio... nada le fastidia más que verme la cara, no va a ser menos el tener que aguantarme todos los días... *risa psicópata*

- Aaaaah... ya se por donde vas... *se ríe igual que ella*

- Ah... *suspira resignada* los dos son tal para cual... *face palm*

- Dile mañana la feliz noticia al enano maligno de que me tendrá que cuidar al menos por un mes... *suelta una gran carcajada*

- Vale Hanji, por mi lo haría ya pero lo bueno se hace esperar, no? *se levanta de la cama* ahora te traigo la comida, por hoy seré yo tu cuidador *sonrisa maligna*

- Jajajaja pareces Nile cuando ve al comandante Erwin!

- ¡No me insultes! no quiero que me compares con la policía militar... brrr *escalofrío*

- Vaaaaale pero- *es interrumpida al abrirse la puerta de golpe*

- ¡Joder jefe le dije que nada de despertarme con agua! mirame ahora estoy empapado... *se frota su pelo*

- Yo no fui Farlan, fue Isabel... Oh, parece ser que esta toda la familia reunida. *mira a los presentes en la habitación*

- ¡Hola enano! ¿me echabas de menos? *le saluda con la mano*

- ¡Calla bruja! Mi hermano a venido para ver como estabas, no porque te echara de menos. *detrás de Levi*

- Isabel... *la coge de la oreja*

- ¡Auch, auch! ¡Suelta Farlan! *le pega codazos*

- Ignorarlos sera más facil para todos... *se acerca a la cama* ¿cómo estas?

- ¡Bien! Me alegra saber que mi nuevo cuidador se preocupa por mi!

- *levanta una ceja* ¿Nuevo cuidador?

- Si, te han asignado como cuidador de Hanji ya que de los nuevos reclutas eres el que menos entrenamiento necesita *se inventa una escusa*

Isabel y Farlan pararon su pelea en seco. Espera... no me lo creo. ¿Tengo que cuidar de la cuatro ojos? sabía que tenía que haberla matado antes... ahora si la mato todos sabrán que fui yo. Pero en cierto modo, no me molesta tanto como la sonrisa burlona que me esta dedicando Mike... ¿o si?

- No pienso hacerlo. *mirada fulminante*

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿No vas a dejar que tu superior se quede así para siempre verdad? *dice en tono chantajista*

Chantaje... ¡ME HACE CHANTAJE! ¿pero que se ha creído que soy su niñera? es más ella no tiene nada con lo que-... espera, si lo tiene... su silencio. Mierda, como no haga lo que me pide nos descubren... Joder, ¡malditas apariencias! no... ¡maldito el día en que la conocí! si no la hubiera conocido nunca hubiera pasado esto...

- *suspira resignado totalmente* ¿cuando empiezo?

- Ahora mismo, Hanji necesita comer, ya casi es la hora. *coge a Nanaba que esta se había levantado hace tiempo* nosotros nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer. *se despide con la mano con una gran sonrisa*

- Eh! Cuidate Hanji *se despide de su compañera*

- ¡Igual par de tortolitos! *les guiña un ojo*

- *los dos se sonrojan al mismo tiempo, acto seguido Mike deja ver una sonrisa picara antes de irse* Suertee~ *se van, dejando solos a Hanji y Levi, sus camaradas fueron arrastrados fuera*

- ¿Todo esto es por venganza? *la mira con furia retenida*

- Te dije que las cosas no se quedarían así *juega con su pelo*

- Te estas burlando demasiado... *la agarra con fuerza del cuello del camisón que llevaba*

- Eh, eh! Tranquilo... si quieres mi silencio no te importara cuidar de mi, verdad? *sonríe satisfecha* o es que un mes es demasiado?

- ¡¿Un mes?!

- Siii un meeeees... ¿además de enano eres sordo? vaya espécimen...

- *la tira contra la cama y se aleja de ella furioso* Ni loco...

- ¡Ya que te vas tráeme la comida, tengo hambre!

- Levántate y traetela tu. *se va de la habitación dando un portazo*

Un mes... ¡un puto mes! tendré que aguantarla un puto mes... Y encima no solo tendré que aguantar sus palabras e insultos, sino que también tendré que cuidarla... Dios mio, esto es el infierno en vida... Por favor, solo te pido una cosa... Que no se me haga eterno.


	5. Chapter 5

Sinceramente no se por que hago esto. Le estoy llevando la comida a la persona que más odio en esta vida. Nunca pensé que le pudieran arrebatar el cargo a Erwin, pero esta cuatro ojos se lleva la palma. Bueno, se bien que mi fama no se debe a que sea un buen cocinero así que no creo que para ella esto sea tan divertido. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿donde estan Farlan e Isabel? no los he visto desde que se quedaron embobados con la gran noticia... normal, yo también lo estaba.

No quiero pensar en lo largo que se me va a hacer este mes. De camino a la habitación de la cuatro ojos me encontré con una chica de pelo albino, también tenia gafas que le tapaban un poco los ojos "marrones" y tenia otro símbolo en el uniforme... ¿unas rosas? ese símbolo es el del equipo que se encarga de las murallas... ¿que hace aquí? Apenas fueron unos segundos los que la pude ver, se fue en dirección al despacho de Erwin. Bueno, no es esa mi preocupación ahora... estaba ya en frente de las puertas al infierno. Cuando entre al cuarto, la cuatro ojos estaba mirando por la ventana con esa cara tan característica suya... estaba sonriendo. No entiendo como puede tener siempre una sonrisa en el rostro, a mi me cuesta...

- Oye, aquí tienes. -le deja el plato encima del escritorio-

- ¿Sopa, en serio? ¿Has tardado tanto para cocinar una sopa? casi es por la tarde...

- No tengo por que darme prisa.

- Acercame el plato que no llego.

- -la mira furioso, pero se lo acerca de todos modos- Ten.

- Yaaaay~ Gracias! No eres tan mala niñera -come una cucharada de sopa, le cambió el color de la cara al instante escupiendo lo que tenía en la boca- Puaj! que es esto? Agua del bater?

- Si no te gusta mi comida no la comas. -se cruza de brazos-

- ¿No me estarás intentando envenenar no? mira que antes de morirme me chivo... - dice mientras se limpia la lengua-

- No idiota, no me interesa que digas nada.

- ¡Pues entonces tráeme comida decente!

- No va a ser posible... soy tu cuidador, por lo que tienes que comer lo que yo te traiga y no tengo ganas de traerte algo decente.

- ¡Pero necesito comer para recuperarme! -hace pucheros- si no me recupero tendrás que cuidarme más tiempo...

- No me importa si así te mueres de hambre. -le quita el plato de sopa y se marcha de la habitación-

Joder, esa estúpida mujer me exige demasiado... Bueno, si así es infeliz a mi me da igual cuidarla de este modo. Ya había llegado a la cocina y para mi sorpresa, Elsa estaba dentro cocinando lo que parecía un guiso de carne con patatas, o al menos a eso olía. La mujer se sorprendió bastante al verme, parecía contenta.

- Vaya! No esperaba verte por aquí muchacho. -le dedica una gran sonrisa-

- Lo mismo digo. -tira la sopa del plato en la pila-

- ¿Por qué lo tiras? pero si esta lleno... -le da vueltas al puchero-

- A la señorita no le gusta...

- ¿Por señorita te refieres a Hanji? -se rie por el comentario-

- Uhum -afirma con la cabeza algo resignado-

Elsa de repente se fue a sacar un plato de una pequeña estantería que había llena de ellos. Al volver puso un poco de carne y patatas en el plato y me lo dio.

- Prueba a ver si esto le gusta. -sonrie mirando al azabache-

Al principio no sabía si aceptarlo o no, al fin y al cabo era para mi "archienemiga" y la verdad no quiero que este a gusto conmigo como cuidador. Pero... no se. Que se muera de hambre no me sacia del todo... Termine por aceptar el plato que Elsa me ofrecía. Al aceptarlo sonrió más de lo que ya estaba.

- Por cierto muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas? -dijo mientras apagaba el fuego-

- Levi. -contesó frio y serio-

- Un placer Levi. -sonrie maternalmente- Ah, y si a Hanji le gusta, puedes venir conmigo y prepararle la comida siempre que quieras, yo las preparo para los heridos al medio día.

La mire algo confuso, aunque no se me notaba en absoluto. ¿De verdad cree que me voy a preocupar tanto por esa cuatro ojos? esta mujer es demasiado buena...

- Gracias. Ya veré si vuelvo por aquí. -despidió a Elsa cogiendo el plato y saliendo de la habitación-

¿Se habra puesto a dormir la siesta? o no... ¿se estara comiendo la pintura de las paredes? me da miedo solo de pensar lo que podría llegar a hacer. Toque un par de veces a la puerta que tenía delante, la cuatro ojos me invitó a pasar. La verdad es que al verme cambia de cara radicalmente.

- Ah, eres tu. ¿Qué me traes ahora, las heces del baño? no gracias ya tuve suficiente con el agua... - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada de Levi-

- No puedes callarte nunca, verdad? Toma, come. -le pone delante el plato de comida-

- Hmmm... -miro el plato pensativa, tenía buena pinta , pero podría estar más malo que lo que acababa de probar hace unas horas, aunque el olor que desprendía le decía todo lo contrario-

- Vamos. -la mira impaciente-

-Aaaaah... -suspiró- Vaaaaale -cogió el plato y se puso a comer. Se le iluminó la cara al probar el primer bocado- ¡Esta delicioso!

No se por qué, pero acabo de sentir un gran alivio al verla así de entusiasmada comiendo. Si tenia hambre después de todo... Terminó enseguida de comérselo, parecía una persona hambrienta desde hace semanas.

- ¡MÁS! -lo mira con unos ojos completamente en blanco, las gafas también lo estaban-

- No hay más, Elsa no me dio más... -se paro en seco, había hablado de más-

- Aja! con que Elsa lo preparó, ya decía yo que tuyo no podía ser... -lo mira con una sonrisa burlona-

- Tsk, la próxima vez me lo comeré yo.

- Gracias. -sonrie maternalmente-

No me creo lo que estoy oyendo... ¿me esta dando las gracias? y encima con esa sonrisa...

- No me las des, no las quiero. -la mira con algo de desprecio-

- Pero al menos te preocupaste en traerme algo de comer, eso merece un agradecimiento.

- Mañana no seré yo al que le agradezcas. -se dispone a irse de la habitación, estaba ya abriendo la puerta-

- JA! seras tu durante un mes entero! -se rie mientras se recuesta en la cama y se tapa con la manta-

Cerre la puerta de golpe. Esas últimas palabras me devolvieron a la realidad, me había olvidado de que tenía que cuidarla por un mes... Puede que la oferta que me propone Elsa no sea del todo mala idea.

* * *

_-Malas noticias, me he roto el dedo meñique y durante 15 dias minimo no creo que actualice muy seguido, ya que para escribir este pequeño parrafo me esta llevando 15 minutos xDDDDDD Lo siento mucho por eso DDDDDDx-_


	6. Chapter 6

_-Niajaaa! ya estoy de vuelta! **3** Y escribiendo con la maravillosa banda sonora de King kong 2005 ;W; (( concretamente Beauty killed the beast y Central park)) os recomiendo escucharlas mientras leáis algún fic triste, os sacaran alguna lagrimilla! Y si no habéis visto la peli, estáis tardando! e.é -_

* * *

- Levi, ¿me haces el favor de pasarme la sal?

- Claro, Elsa -le pasa el tarro con la sal a la mujer, que estaba haciendo un poco de arroz blanco con carne-

- Esto de que me estés ayudando a hacer la comida a diario es bastante cómodo. -se rie mientras le echa un poco de sal a la comida-

Exacto. Desde aquel día que Elsa me ayudo con el tema de la comida para la cuatro ojos, he estado viniendo a ayudarla todos los días durante una semana y media, y ahora se ha vuelto costumbre venir a pasar un rato con ella, no me desagrada en absoluto estar con esta mujer y encima me ayuda bastante con mi nuevo plan.

* * *

Después de darle la comida a la cuatro ojos y de ese inesperado "Gracias", necesito urgentemente ir a dormir un rato, no soporto esto.

Al llegar a mi habitación, Farlan estaba mirando por la ventana, parecía algo nervioso al verme.

- ¡Levi! menos mal... ¿has hablado ya con Hanji? ¿nos ha delatado? -cogió con cara de pánico la manga de Levi, quien le miraba algo molesto-

- Tranquilo Farlan... -se desprende del agarre de su compañero- no dirá nada, esta bastante dañada por la caída y ya la he amenazado por si se le pasaba por la cabeza delatarnos.

- ¿La amenazaste? eso es peor aun Levi... ¿como sabes que no dirá nada? quiero decir... podrían saberlo más personas a parte de Hanji y ellas podrían no callarse.

- Da lo mismo que personas lo sepan... los matare si intentan hacer algo. -se dirije a su cama y se tumba en ella boca arriba-

- Ah... -suspiró- entonces, ¿qué tal llevas lo de cuidarla? -continuó mirando por la ventana-

- Molesto Farlan, muy molesto... esa mujer es insoportable. -mira al techo pensativo-

- Jajaja! La verdad es que esa mujer tiene mucho coraje... Hacer que nuestro jefe pierda el control es muy difícil y ella lo hizo en menos de media hora.

- El problema es que ahora tengo que controlarme más aun... esta Elsa, quien esta con Hanji cuidandole las heridas, Mike, quien viene a visitarla no se cuantas veces y encima se burló de mi al darme la noticia...

- Lo se, Levi. Estaba allí también.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomo Isabel? seguro que esta que echa humo...

- La verdad? si. Le quitaste la ilusión de que esa "bruja" no estaba muerta... pero lo importante es... ¿no deberias, no se, disimular?

- ¿A que te refieres? -desvió su mirada hacía su compañero-

- Me refiero, a que si tienes a tantas personas al rededor de Hanji y te es complicado controlarte, ¿por qué no intentas hacerte su amigo?

- Si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él, no?

- Exacto. -puso toda su atención en su jefe- Solo tienes que hacer que se confíe, que crea que eres su amigo y entonces...

- ... cogerla desprevenida, cuando menos se lo espere... -continuó la frase de Farlan- buen plan Farlan. -sonrió maliciosamente a Farlan, quien soltó una carcajada-

- Ja! ¿De quien crees que son los mejores planes aquí? -hizó una pose triunfal y después se puso a subir hasta su cama-

- Tampoco te pases, Farlan. No eres un genio... -cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir-

Puede ser cierto. Hacerme amigo de la cuatro ojos no sería tan malo para el principal plan, ya que todos cogerían confianza conmigo y se me haría mucho más fácil manejarme... Solo espero que la cuatro ojos ponga un poco de su parte.

- Como esperaba de Elsa... ¡Esto esta delicioso! -lame el plato con un notorio rostro de satisfacción-

- No seas tan cerda cuatro ojos, los platos se lavan en la pila no hace falta que los laves tu así. -se lo quita de golpe, dejando a Hanji un poco molesta-

- Tsk! Si tu también quieres, empieza por pedirle una ración a Elsa que seguro que te la da! a mi déjame con mi parte... -hace pucheros-

- Pareces una maldita niña... -recoge el plato y se dirige a la puerta molesto-

- ¡Levi! cuando vuelvas de la cocina, ¿me ayudas con los documentos?

- ¿Qué documentos? si tu aun estas mal...

- Erwin me dijo que ya puedo moverme bien en los temas de investigación, es más, ya no me duelen tanto los moratones... -mira por la ventana al ver que Levi la miraba detenidamente- aunque si no quieres no pasa nada...

- Vale. Te ayudare.

- ¿Qué? -se sorprende y mira a Levi, quien seguía mirandola- ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan servicial conmigo? te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me hizo esto...

- Quejándose no conseguire nada, es mejor acostumbrarme a ayudarte, así sera más cómodo para mi y menos frustrante... te recuerdo que yo tampoco quiero ayudarte.

- No te entiendo... ¿entonces por qué me ayudas? -se rasca el mentón-

- ¡Porque me obligan! ¿tienes memoria pez o qué? -mira a Hanji frustrado-

- Jajajajajaja! Que cara! -se retuerce en la cama, riéndose por la expresión de Levi-

Control Levi, control. Mirala... Y pensar que hace una semana me tenía miedo e incluso desconfiaba de mi al traerle la comida. Normal, de no ser por lo que me dijo Farlan hubiera intentado envenenarla con la comida que preparo, aunque he de reconocer que desde que ayudo a Elsa mis dotes culinarios han mejorado bastante. Ah... pero, que se le va a hacer? Creo que nunca me acostumbrare a estar cerca de esta mujer... Aunque reconozco, que su felicidad a veces es contagiosa.

No me di cuenta de nada, pero Hanji me estaba mirando y se sorprendió bastante al verme sonreír. Ni si quiera yo me di cuenta, pero como dije antes, su felicidad es contagiosa. Puede que eso sea un problema para mi, o por el contrario me ayude más en acostumbrarme a estar cerca de ella y a comportarme de una forma "amable".

- Tsk.. me voy, ahora vendré... -se va de la habitación y se topa con Mike al salir, que este le dedica una mirada dudosa, aunque Levi le ignoró totalmente y se dirigió a la cocina-

- Esa sonrisa no dio miedo... -dijo para si misma en voz alta, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa-

- ¿Qué has dicho? -se hacercó a la cama de Hanji-

- No, nada... es solo que nuestro enano es una caja de sorpresas.

- ¿Por lo payaso?

- Jajaja! ¡Puede que si! -se rie junto con Mike- ahora me va a ayudar con los documentos que Erwin me dio, dijo que Riko estuvo aquí y los había traído ella.

- ¿Nuestro enano maligno te va a ayudar? eso es nuevo... -se pone pensativo-

- Tranquilo Mike, no soy tonta para nada y se cuando me intenta engañar y cuando no...

- ¿Este es un caso?

- Se le nota a la legua. -se rie a carcajadas mientras se pone sus gafas para incorporarse- ¿me ayudas a vestirme?

- Wohoo Hanji! no intentes nada indecente conmigo... -se sonroja y pone una pose triunfal de casa nova-

- ¡No te hagas ilusiones Mike, que se que eres solo de Nanaba! -le guiña el ojo con una expresión divertida-

- ¡Te voy a vestir de payaso como sigas hablando de más! *se abalanza sobre ella sonrojado al máximo para taparle la boca-

- Huhuhuhu! -se desace de Mike- Tranquiiilo Romeo, tu Julieta no sabe nada aun por el amor que sientes por ella.

- Más vale que siga siendo así... -se dirije al armario y saca unos pantalones de la legión y la camisa amarilla característica de Hanji- Va, no vamos a hacer esperar al enano, no?

Después de eso, Hanji le dedico una gran carcajada a Mike y con mucho empeño, consiguió vestirse con su ayuda. Eran amigos desde que ingresaron en la legión y a Hanji no le invadía ningún complejo por que Mike la viera semi-desnuda, así que sin más pasaron a esperar a Levi a que volviese de la cocina, Mike no quería dejarla sola por si las moscas.

* * *

_- Lo dejo aqui porque el capitulo que viene ahora se va a hacer algo largo y como lo escriba aquí esto sera peor que un testamento xDDDD Lo bueno es que como pienso continuarlo ahora, seguro que terminare el siguiente dentro de nada y lo podre subir después :) Y una pregunta, ¿a vosotros no se os hace más fácil trabajar con música? ya sea en los deberes o en lo que sea... a mi me inspira muchísimo! *3*- _


	7. Chapter 7

_-Como os dije, lo continuo ya de ya xDDDD Espero acabarlo antes de que me vaya a comer... son las 14:45 aqui en España, por si os interesa :3 Bueno, comencemos!-_

* * *

Al llegar a la cocina, era raro no ver a Elsa en ella. Había platos sucios en la pila y la encimera estaba algo sucia... Odio esto... Seguramente Elsa se ha ido a alimentar a los enfermos que no tienen la suerte de ser cuidados por algún desgraciado como yo. Bueno, supongo que a la cuatro ojos no le importara nada que llegue algo tarde, Mike seguro que la entretendra un poco.

No tarde demasiado, unos treinta minutos en lavar los platos y cinco en limpiar la encimera, eran muuchos platos...

Me disponía a salir de la cocina e ir a la habitación de la cuatro ojos, pero por el camino me encontré con Isabel y Farlan que estaban siendo acompañados por uno de los superiores hasta los campos de entrenamiento. Yo no iba... mis entrenamientos se redujeron drasticamente por los cuidados de la cuatro ojos, la verdad es que es algo nostálgico entrenar con mis camaradas.

Al rato llegué a la habitación de la cuatro ojos, que como esperaba Mike aun estaba con ella, hablando de no se qué, tampoco me importaba... Al fijarme mejor, vi que ella estaba vestida con ropa diferente... ¿se podía mover ya bien? a estas alturas me pregunto quien esta engañando a quien...

- Woh! ¡Hola Levi! tardaste bastante...

- Me entretuve limpiando.

- Jajaja! ¡Eres un enano obseso por la limpieza!

- ¿De verdad? -Mike miró a Hanji en tono de sorpresa-

- Uiii si, un día me hizo levantarme de la cama porque quería cambiar las sabanas y me dejó como un rollito envuelta en ellas, decía que como seguro que no me había duchado en días por mi estado, ensuciaría hasta el suelo.

- Jajaja! ¡La verdad es que seguro que necesitas una ducha!

- ¡Oye Mike! Elsa siempre me lava a conciencia para que este higiénica...

- Ejem... -garraspeó el azabache al ver que se estaban empezando a olvidar de su presencia- ¿no era que tenías que hacer no se qué con unos documentos?

- Ui si, es verdad... Mike, dile a Erwin que estaré en la biblioteca por si me tiene que dar alguno más, vale?

- Claro, antes ire a ver a Nanaba, a estas horas vuelve del entrenamiento y después siempre vamos a merendar por hay... -se detuvo al ver que Hanji le miraba con una mirada picara-

- Claaaro... me dices que sea discreta... ¡pero tu estas lanzado! -es interrumpida por Mike, que le lanza una almohada sonrojado-

- ¡CALLA! s-solo hacemos cosas de amigos... -se rasca la cabeza avergonzado-

Nunca lo había visto así de sonrojado... ¿Por qué siempre se interesan todos por mujeres ordinarias? Después de discutir un poco más con la cuatro ojos, se fue de la habitación dejándonos a los dos solos.

- ¡Neeeeh, Levi! vamos a la biblioteca que ahí es donde tenemos que ir.

- Donde quieras...

- ¡Ah! ¡Toma! -le suelta una pila de papeles que el torpemente los coge-

- ¿Pero que haces? ¿me ves con cara de mula de carga?

- Bueno un poco si... pero yo no puedo cargar tanto peso aun, haberlo pensado antes...

- Ah... -suspiró resignado- me tuve que pensar mejor las cosas...

- Eso mismo te digo yo... -sale de la habitación hacia la biblioteca-

No tuve más que seguirla. Y para ser papeles, esto pesa mucho... Al llegar a la biblioteca, me sorprendí bastante al ver que ese lugar era enorme. Había libros por todas partes, estanterías como mucho de 3 metros, todas unidas por una escalera corredera... por donde se estaba intentando subir la cuatro ojos.

- ¡Que haces loca! ¡te vas a matar! -deja los papeles en un escritorio-

- Que noooo, que ya estoy mucho mejor... -sube unos peldaños más, pero una de las piernas le falló haciendo que se resbalase y cayese afortunadamente en los brazos de Levi, quien la pudo coger al vuelo-

- Te lo dije...

Para ser tan alta no es muy pesada... al darme cuenta Hanji me miraba con unos ojos que expresaban miedo y agradecimiento a la vez. No pensé que tuviera tanto miedo de mi... Después de un rato de silencio, la deje en el suelo. Pude sentir como se relajaba aunque fuera solo un poco.

- Tranquila... ¿estas bien?

- Si... Gracias. -le dijo mirándolo un poco asustada y confusa-

- Bueno, hay que ponerse a trabajar, no?

- ¿Por qué me has cogido?

Una pregunta que realmente no me esperaba para nada... pero, es cierto... ¿por qué la he cogido?

- Si te haces más daño te tendré que cuidar más tiempo, y no quiero eso.

- Pero a lo mejor podría haberme dado un golpe en la nuca y morirme...

- O ponerte peor. Deja ya de quejarte y ponte a trabajar que para algo hemos venido aquí. -le acerca un par de documentos-

Estaba sumamente rara, en todo lo que llevábamos en la biblioteca no había sonreído ni una sola vez y seguía con cara de miedo... como si yo fuera un asesino... bueno, la verdad es que lo era.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cuatro ojos? -se apoyó con un codo en el escritorio, sujetándose la cara con la mano-

- ¿A mi? que me va a pasar...

- Pues te pasa algo. No has sonreído ni una sola vez desde que llegamos y mira que es raro.

- Eso es porque me aburro... echo de menos ir de expedición...

Su cara ahora reflejaba una profunda tristeza. Nunca la había visto así, siempre sonreía y la verdad, para mi sorpresa, no me gusto para nada verla así.

Me acerqué a ella, la pobre se sobresalto al ver que me acercaba y al principio estaba a la defensiva, pero se relajo cuando la abrace. Confianza. Debes hacer que confíe en ti para que después todo sea más fácil. La pobre estaba temblando, parecía un flan, por eso me vi obligado a abrazarla más suave, al hacerlo se relajó y ella también me abrazó.

No se por qué los humanos somos tan fáciles de manipular. Con un simple gesto puedes hacer que una persona confíe en ti. Al menos eso estaba a mi favor.

De la nada, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y dejaron ver a Moblit, el ayudante de Hanji con un par de documentos nuevos. El muchacho se asusto al verme junto con la cuatro ojos, seguro que pensaba que le estaba intentando hacer algo.

- ¡T-tu! -tartamudeó- ¡suelte a la doctora Hanji o llamare a mis superiores!

- Tranquilo chico... -se levanto incorporó junto con Hanji, que tenia un par de lagrimas en su rostro-

- ¡Moblit! -corrió a abrazar al muchacho, que sobresaltado se lo continuó- ¡Quiero volver a las expediciones! ¡me aburro muchoo! -dijo llorando como una cria-

De verdad que esta cuatro ojos amaba su trabajo. No creía que se pusiera a llorar por no poder ver a los titanes o por no poder ir fuera de las murallas. Directamente, pensaba que esta mujer no sabía lo que significaba llorar.

- Tranquilicese... ¡va a poder ir de expedición otra vez pronto! -le acaricia la cabeza repetidamente- tranquiiiila...

- Snif, snif... ¿de verdad?

- ¡Si! ¡Elsa me ha dicho que te falta como mucho una semana para recuperarte y estes servicial!

- ¡YAHO! -salto de los brazos de Moblit y se puso a correr torpemente por la biblioteca- ¡Viva! ¡podre volver a ver a mis titanes! -saltaba super emocionada-

- L-lo siento señor... ¿Levi? pensaba que usted... -dijo nervioso intentando disculparse-

- No pasa nada...

- ¡Levi! -corre hacía él y le abraza de nuevo- ¡Yo voy a poder volver a explorar y tu ya dejaras de cuidarme! ¡es perfecto!

- Siiii lo eees, pero...¡sueltame! -la empuja separandola de él con algo de dificultad-

- ¡Jope Levi, de verdad que eres muy raro! antes tu-

- ¡TITANES! -dijo un joven de pelo negro y ojos marrones entrando de golpe en la habitación-

Todos completamente, incluido yo, nos quedamos en un profundo silencio.

* * *

_-Siiii ya se, ahora todo el mundo se preguntara el por qué de los titanes... PUES NO OS LO DIGO :P va a haber muchas sorpresas a partir de este capitulo, sobre todo con Levi que en este capitulo ya esta algo confuso... espero que os guste! Y no desespereis pls, sed pacientes (?) xDDDD- _


	8. Chapter 8

_-Y al fin continuo este fic, me he sumergido mucho en "Donde habita el olvido" y me suele pasar que cuando escribo un fic en el que me he inspirado mucho, luego no puedo parar y termino haciendo varios capítulos a la vez xDDDD con lo que tendré que subir varios capítulos seguidos... Bueno, creo que eso a vosotros no os importa mucho ewe así que continuemos con este emocionante capitulo! (?)-_

* * *

Todos estábamos en shock. De una tarde tan tranquila como aquella, de repente atacan los titanes... Hacía más de dos meses desde la última expedición que hizo el equipo de reconocimiento, y desde entonces o más, no habían atacado los titanes, hasta ahora...

- ¡¿Donde esta el comandante Erwin?! -Moblit se puso a correr muy alterado junto con Levi y Hanji, siguiendo al chico que acababa de entrar-

- ¡Ya se esta preparando! ¡Poneros vuestros equipos 3D, preparaos para la batalla!

- ¡Espera! ¿donde estan mis subordinados? -Levi se adelanto y agarro al chico del brazo-

- No sé las formaciones que se van a hacer... solo me dieron ordenes de avisar a los soldados restantes, nada más...

- Tsk... -le aprieta más del brazo, el chico solo se quejó- ¿donde esta Erwin? -le preguntó con una mirada realmente perturbadora-

- E-estara en la puerta principal organizando al escuadrón... -contestó algo nervioso por aquella mirada-

No puedo perder tiempo. Solté a aquel chico y me puse rumbo ha mi habitación para ponerme el equipo 3D. No tarde ni 10 minutos en ponerme todo aquel lío de equipaje, al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrado a ello cuando estaba en los bajos fondos.

Al salir de mi cuarto aquello parecía una estampida de animales salvajes. Todos corrían frenéticos hasta la puerta principal, todos ellos con sus equipos 3D, y yo no quise ser menos. La dificultad que proporcionaban todos aquellos cadetes era realmente mucha. Llegué como pude a la puerta principal del distrito de Shigansina, donde soldados y ciudadanos se habían reunido. Buscaba con la mirada a Isabel y Farlan que, por suerte, los encontré en uno de los escuadrones del flanco derecho montados en sus caballos, al parecer también había uno para mi.

-¡Isabel! ¡Farlan!

- ¡Jefe! ¿donde estabas? estábamos preocupados...

- ¡Si hermano! ¿donde estabas?

- Ocupándome de mis asuntos... -se subió al caballo sin ningún problema- ¿vosotros sabeis que ocurre?

- Si, un gran grupo de titanes anormales vienen hacia aquí y no tienen pinta de querer aflojar el ritmo...

- ¿Donde esta Erwin? a lo mejor podríamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para... ya sabes... -observó a su alrededor e intentó disimular-

- ¡Va a ser fácil con todos esos anormales! -da un pequeño brinco-

- ¡Calla Isabel! -le hubiera dado una colleja a la chica, de no ser porque estaba lejos-

Busque con la mirada a Erwin, claramente por la delantera y, no se si por suerte o no, lo encontré discutiendo con... ¿Hanji?

- ¡Debes dejarme ir! ¡¿Sabes lo importante que es que yo vaya para las investigaciones?!

- He dicho que no, Hanji. Tu estado aun no es el que debería. -miro serio hacia adelante- ¡Preparaos, abriremos las puertas en breve! ¡Cada lider de escuadrón a su puesto!

- ¡Erwin, por favor! -miraba suplicante a Erwin, quien le desvió la mirada y avanzó hacia adelante-

No se de que discutían, pero a la cuatro ojos se la ve cabreada. Se fue hacía donde estaban nuestros escuadrones pero no pude seguirla por mucho tiempo, la había perdido de vista. Al poco rato, Mike se puso a la cabeza de nuestro escuadrón, él seria nuestro líder, supongo.

Apenas tres minutos después, las puertas se empezaron a abrir. No esperamos mucho en que se abrieran del todo, todos los escuadrones nos pusimos a galopar rumbo hacía el grupo de anormales.

No tardamos mucho en avistarlos, un grupo de al menos veinte titanes corrían y se empujaban entre ellos, como si se pelearan para ver quien llegaba primero a las murallas. Al verlos Mike nos dio la orden de separarnos del grupo e ir a nuestro flanco, nos ocupariamos de los titanes que nos siguieran.

Al estar a una distancia más o menos apta para realizar nuestras maniobras, nos desviamos del grupo, haciendo que unos siete titanes nos siguieran, todos ellos de entre ocho y diez metros.

Mike nos llevaba hasta una pequeña zona donde hubiera arboles para poder matar a los titanes y utilizar nuestros equipos de una forma segura, pero uno de los titanes saltó y cogió a uno de los cadetes que estaban más rezagados del grupo, arrancándole la cabeza de cuajo y otro titan que le seguía, arrancándole parte del cuerpo. Asqueroso, no hay otra forma de describirlo.

Con gran pesar, Mike no aminoró la marcha y al ver un árbol cercano, se enganchó de sus ramas para combatir a los titanes. De un rápido giro de 90 grados, divisó un titan de al menos 11 metros que se encontraba corriendo hacia el resto del escuadrón, ya que nosotros aun seguíamos huyendo. No esperó mucho en engancharse de la nuca del titan, rebanandosela con un profundo corte haciendo que el titan cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

Sin embargo, Mike aun seguía interesado en matar a un titan que seguía al recién caído de cerca. Antes de que el titan cayera del todo al suelo, Mike se enganchó de la pierna del otro, este era de unos 9 metros, y esquivando la mano del titan en un intento para cogerlo, llegó a la parte trasera, la cual escaló con gran destreza y al fin, cortó la nuca de este nuevo titan.

"El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad", yo también tengo ese apodo, pero no por mis azañas, sino porque sin instrucción previa, ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder superar a Mike, quien si se merecía ese apodo.

Al ver que el resto de titanes aun nos seguían, ya estábamos bastante lejos de él, llamó con un silbido a su caballo, quien enseguida estaba a su lado, montándose de nuevo en él. Quedaban 5 titanes, pero lo bueno es que nosotros casi habíamos llegado donde se encontraban los arboles.

Isabel y Farlan se habían alejado demasiado de mi, Isabel estaba bastante emocionada, no podía decir lo mismo de Farlan... estaba realmente serio y asustado a la vez. El resto del escuadrón estaban todos asustados excepto un muchacho de pelo rubio y otro que llevaba la capucha puesta, no sabría decir si es hombre o mujer.

Mike aun no se había incorporado al grupo y los cadetes que estaban en la delantera no se les veía muy seguros de sus actos. Mire hacia atrás y le pude ver intentando esquivar a dos titanes que le seguían. Con una rápida mirada y un pequeño gesto de su mano, me indicó que nos dispersaramos. ¿Por qué me lo ordenaba a mi, si tenía a todo un escuadrón? Supongo que era porque fui el único que le prestó atención. A la orden, solo asentí.

- ¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Dividiros en grupos de tres máximo! -ordena sin ningún tipo de expresión-

- ¡Tu no eres nuestro líder! -dijo una muchacha de pelo negro y ojos cafes-

- ¿Acaso quieres que te lo ordene TU líder?...

La muchacha solo se calló al ver a Mike pelear contra otro nuevo titan. Al verlo, avisó a tres de sus compañeros y se alejaron un poco de nosotros, aunque sin cambiar el rumbo hacia el prado. Al ver eso, yo solo me reuní con Isabel y Farlan y buscamos otra ruta más segura por la que poder llegar al prado sin necesidad de que nos siguieran los titanes. No resultó muy efectivo.

Un titan de 10 metros nos seguía muy de cerca, esta vez Isabel si que estaba asustada, aunque se calmó al ver una pequeña casa en medio de la nada, rodeada de algunos arboles. Nos dirigimos a ella para así poder utilizar nuestros equipos, pero el titan intentó coger a Isabel, que no tubo más remedio que alejarse de Farlan y de mi. Farlan la siguió para intentar ayudarla, ya que estaba cerca, pero yo aun seguía hacía la casa, aunque cuando Isabel gritó, me di la vuelta para ver que pasaba. No pude fijarme mucho, ya que sentí un gran estruendo justo delante de mi. Mierda... un titan.


	9. Chapter 9

_-Lo siento por aquellos que esperaban el capitulo! Dx se perfectamente lo que va a pasar, pero no me inspiré lo suficiente como para escribirlo, por eso tarde tanto! Espero que lo disfrutéis al máximo *3*-_

* * *

Ni mi caballo ni yo pudimos reaccionar ante la gran mole de carne que se divisaba justo enfrente de nosotros. ¿Voy a morir? No... no puedo morir, tengo que matar a ciertas personas antes de que yo mismo sea enterrado bajo tierra.

Logre alcanzar mis espadas después de mi momento de shock. Me incorporé en mi caballo para saltar hasta las piernas del titan. Debía derribarlo como sea, Isabel y Farlan también estaban en problemas. Alcé la vista hacía el titan, quien me miraba con una repugnante sonrisa en su rostro, esperando a atacar en cuanto yo saltase de mi caballo. Pero, no lo hice, no me dio tiempo.

El titan dejó de fijarse en mi para prestarle toda la atención posible a otro soldado que se acercaba por la derecha, no le dio tiempo a girar su cabeza del todo, su nuca fue cortada antes. ¿Quien era? La silueta de uno de los nuestros aun estaba en el aire, con su capucha puesta. Parecía no querer bajar, pues nada mas derribar a aquel titan, fue directo al que le estaba dando problemas a Isabel y Farlan, quienes aun intentaban derribarlo. Cuando este pasó por mi lado, pude verle parte de su rostro. La verdad, me suena de algo...

Me gire para seguirle de cerca. Isabel ya no estaba en su caballo. El titan en una de sus envestidas con la mano, la había tirado del caballo y a Farlan apenas le prestaba atención, quien intentaba por todos los medios llamar su atención desde el caballo, sin éxito.

Fue entonces cuando, de nuevo, aquel soldado apareció en mi campo de visión. Era muy ágil. Logró acercarse lo suficiente al titan desde su ultimo vuelo con el equipo 3D y ahora, corría para intentar engancharse de sus piernas. Lo hizo.

Al estar bien sujeto, se elevó hasta la unión de la extremidad y la cortó con sus espadas, haciendo que el titan se cayese de rodillas ante Isabel. Ya no le prestaba atención a ella, ahora quería coger a su nueva presa, quien esta vez intentaba trepar hasta su hombro.

Vuelvo a mencionar que aquel soldado era realmente bueno. El titan quiso cogerlo al vuelo, pero este le corto parte de la mano y, soltando su agarre de la pierna, quiso enganchar sus arneses en uno sus hombros. Lo consiguió. No tardo mucho en cortar la nuca de este nuevo titan, haciendo que cayese desplomado al suelo con él aun encima.

Galope hasta ellos. No se quien sera aquel soldado, pero no quiero quedarme parado sin averiguarlo. Quien sabe. A lo mejor le doy el honor de convertirlo en uno de mis subordinados.

Al acercarme un poco más, escuché a Isabel llorar como una desquiciada. Farlan logró alcanzarme antes de que llegase hasta ella. El soldado misterioso estaba ahora a los pies de Isabel, quien estaba abrazada a su cintura.

- ¡G-Gracias! ¡Muchisimas gracias, Hanji-sama! -dijo entre sollozos mientras ocultaba su rostro en el vientre del soldado-

Espera... ¿Hanji? pero si ella no ha venido a la expedición, ¿cómo es posible que estuviera aquí?

- Aaaah, esto es un problema... -se quito su capucha, dejando que su coleta castaña cayese por su espalda- me has descubierto. -acariciaba la cabeza de Isabel mientras lo dijo, con una voz bastante sarcástica-

Tanto Farlan como yo nos quedamos asombrados. ¿Hanji estaba aquí, y de polizón? Uhh... estaría perfecto delatarla y que se llevase un buen castigo por ello, pero... nos ha salvado, tanto a Isabel como a mi. Eso si, ni por todo el oro del mundo aceptaría a la cuatro ojos como uno de mis subordinados.

- Cuando Erwin se entere, te dará un buen castigo, cuatro ojos. -se acercó aun más a las dos chicas, aun montado en su caballo-

- Erwin me trae sin cuidado, ¡ya le dije que quería venir! ¡es SU culpa que yo me haya infiltrado! -hacía pucheros mientras lo decía, quitándose sus gafas de combate para limpiarlas con su chaqueta-

- Pero, Hanji, ¿tú no estabas...

- Si te refieres a lo de mi "accidente", si. Aun no estoy bien del todo. He de decir que he sentido algo de dolor mientras peleaba. Tu jefe hizo un trabajo casi perfecto. -terminó de limpiar las gafas y se las volvió a colocar-

- ¿Casi perfecto?

- Si. ¿Quería matarme, no? que yo este aquí ahora mismo, significa que no hizo bien su trabajo. Aunque claro esta, me dejo echa un lastre. -se estiró de brazos y espalda, desprendiendo a Isabel de su agarre-

- Te hubiera dejado peor si la caída hubiera sido más larga. O mejor dicho, hubiera echo un trabajo perfecto.

- No eres tan bueno como crees, enano. -lo miro con sarna en los ojos- ese titan te hubiera comido de no ser porque yo te salvé. Me debes una, enano maligno.

- Tsk, lo hubiera derribado con o sin ti, maldita cu-

- ¡Ya basta hermano mayor! -Isabel interrumpió la discusión- Tanto Farlan como yo sabemos que eres el mejor... ¡pero esta vez no puedes negar que Hanji nos ha salvado! al menos a mi... -sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse al recordar aquel horror-

Era cierto. Esta vez Isabel tiene toda la razón. La verdad, no me hubiera afectado tanto el que me hubieran salvado, pero... con Hanji es distinto. Detesto que alguien a quien quiero matar me salve la vida... Espera, le quise matar... ¿Por qué me había salvado la vida? ni yo ni Isabel llevábamos puestas las capuchas, sabía perfectamente quienes eramos y aun asi... no lo comprendo, no lo comprendo en absoluto.

- Tenéis que volver con Mike, si tardais más pensará que habéis muerto y os dejará aquí, daros prisa. -se volvió a poner su capucha y silbó para reencontrarse con su caballo-

- Tú también estabas en nuestro grupo Hanji, también te buscara a ti. -Isabel la siguió con la mirada, su caballo había vuelto-

- Yo me incorporaré después. El problema aquí es Erwin, Mike no se molestara mucho porque haya venido. -se subió a lomos de su caballo y antes de irse añadió- Ah, si no queréis morir, subid a vuestros caballos, permanecer en el suelo es un suicidio.

No tengo ni la más remota idea de donde se irá. Puede que a matar a un par de titanes más. Aunque, ella misma a dicho que no se encontraba aun en su totalidad. Esta mujer es un misterio... bueno, si se le puede considerar mujer.

* * *

_- Hanji es la mejoor! *w* me ha encantado escribir este capitulo y espero que a vosotros también leerlo! Son las 2 de la mañana aquí en España, y mi madre me a regañado por estar escribiendo en el portátil tan tarde (( y eso que es mio y estamos de vacaciones uwú )) en fin, por la mañana escribire más! :3- _


End file.
